


Moving On

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [36]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He missed Peter terribly, but when he was with Thomas, he found he could smile again.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking more about Thomas/Evelyn and I somehow got to the idea that Evelyn and Peter had been in a secret relationship prior to Peter's death. I'm not sure how I stumbled onto this particular path of thought, but I liked the idea, so I used it. I'm more and more fond of Evelyn/Peter and Thomas/Evelyn the more I think about the idea.

Evelyn paced the guest bedroom, nervously. He checked the clock, it was 11:30pm, Thomas should be here any minute now. Evelyn’s heart beat fast in his chest as he rehearsed what he wanted to say. Thomas was the first man who had caught his eye since Peter had died. They had been lovers for some six years, often meeting up in Tangiers for a week of passion. He missed Peter terribly, but when he was with Thomas, he found he could smile again. Evelyn sighed absently. There was a knock at the door. Evelyn cleared his throat.  
“Come in.”


End file.
